


Full Metal Alchemist x Reader Inserts

by xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx/pseuds/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist x Reader, Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, and Drabbles.





	1. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can leave requests.

**Status:**  Open

 **What I Write:**  Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, Drabbles. 

 **Rules:**  Specify what you want, for example, Drabble or Head Canon, if you don't, I'll decide. Details are nice. I don't like writing smut, but I'll write it. 


	2. Alphonse Elric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Canon: Alphonse + Loce Confession  
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

🤖 You had grown up with Al and Ed.

🤖 You went with them when they were looking for the Philosophers Stone.

🤖 You were an alchemist after all.

🤖 Despite him being stuck in metal armour, you treated him like normal.

🤖 He was the same Alphonse after all. Nothing could change that.

🤖 He always felt normal around you. Like he was back in his old body. He loved that. It’s what first made him fall for you.

🤖 The second reason he fell for you was your empathy and caring.

🤖 He and Al got hurt while on a mission.

🤖 Al watched you take care of Ed. Bandaging and taking care of his non-robotic arm. Forcing him to go lay down and rest.

🤖 Al wanted you to care for him like that. All he got was a Transmutation circle. He swore one day once he got his body back, he wanted you to care for him as you did for Ed.

🤖 Al decided he was in love with you.

🤖 He wanted to tell you.

🤖 Usually, you came and ate dinner with them.

🤖 Al made an excuse for Ed to leave. He was gonna tell you tonight.

🤖 He paced around the room. His metal clinking.

🤖 Anxious.

🤖 Scared of rejection.

🤖 You knocked lightly on the door and let yourself in.

🤖 “Hey, Al,”

🤖 You smiled at him. He loved your smile.

🤖 He would smile back if his armour let him.

**🤖 “[Y-Y/N].”**

🤖 “I brought you guys dinner, where’s Ed?”

**🤖 “Oh, Ed? He’s um, out.”**

🤖 “Oh, well, we’ll have to save him some.”

**🤖 “Uh, yeah.”**

🤖 “Al are you okay? You're being really fidgety and stuttering.”

🤖 Al smiled at how caring you were. He had to tell you now. It was now or never.

🤖 Al sat on the couch.

**🤖 “I’m fine [Y/N], it’s just I really like you.”**

🤖 You giggled and sat next too him.

🤖 “I like you too Al.”

**🤖 “No, like, really like you, like loving you.”**

🤖 You smiled and kissed his metal cheek.

🤖 “I love you too.”


End file.
